Charlie Morgan
|birthplace = , , Earth |age = |status = Alive |family = Francis Morgan (father) |rank = Ensign where Charlie is established as a non-commissioned officer who has not attended Starfleet Academy.}} |occupation = * , (2409 - ) * , USS Leviathan (2409) |affiliation = *United Federation of Planets *Starfleet }} Charles Francis Morgan V was a male Human who lived during the 24th and 25th centuries. He served in Starfleet as and later as of the and held the rank of ensign as of 2409. Biography Early life Charles Morgan V was born on 24 August 2386 in , , Earth to Francis Morgan. Joining Starfleet Charlie did not attend Starfleet Academy and instead joined Starfleet as a non-commissioned officer. Service on the USS Leviathan Charlie was assigned to the in 2407 as a non-commissioned junior officer. He spent most of the next two years "performing one random task after another" until he finally found a position that he enjoyed. On stardate 83164.0 (2409), after most of the senior staff were killed by a Klingon boarding party, Charlie was brought by Julia Cromwell to the where he volunteered to fill in as temporarily. :In an alternate timeline of stardate 83164.0, Charlie accompanied an to the , which had been attacked and boarded by the Borg. He helped Jason Fredricks transport several s into space and destroyed some of the tech the Borg were installing in the ship on the way to . On stardate 83165.2, less than a day after assuming his new position, Charlie helped coordinate evacuation efforts of the Federation colony on Vega IX, which was under invasion by the Borg. He had briefly objected to an away team beaming down to Vega to begin the evacuation as it would be in violation of their orders from Captain Vo'Lok of the . Nevertheless, he went along with Jason Fredricks' decision. He and Lucas Wells brainstormed on what might be inhibiting signals upon learning that they could not transport any civilians off the planet. Although Charlie named several possible causes for failing transporters, Lucas believed that the Borg were directly responsible. Charlie, along with the rest of the crew, was quite relieved when the main Borg forces were pushed out of the Vega system by Starfleet. For the following week, Charlie tried to get accustomed to the beds on the Leviathan, but he found them to be rather uncomfortable. This even caused him to be late for at least one duty shift. On stardate 83180.5, Charlie was forced to oversee repairs on the s after a power surge on Deck 4 ruptured numerous conduits and knocked main power offline. Tala Jones, who had been left in command, pressured him to meet a very short deadline, because the ship's away team was in danger and transporters were required to retrieve them. A young engineer named Leo Anderson offered to help, to Charlie's relief. The duo worked as quickly as they could, and after a slight mishap, power was restored. With the situation becoming more dire by the second, Charlie and Leo had to divert emergency power to the transporters so that the entire away team could be retrieved. Charlie was present during the mission to escort Sokketh to P'Jem on stardate 83189.1. He suggested weapons targeting attacking Klingon vessels in the P'Jem system as soon as they began to in the hopes that their s would still be inactive. This proved to be an effective strategy. On stardate 83195.9, Charlie accompanied an away team to a Klingon listening post in the Paulson Nebula. Along the way, he saved Jason from a Klingon's grasp during a close quarters fight in one of the corridors. When the team entered the main control room, they were ambushed by the remaining Klingons, and Charlie sustained a blast to the leg. Though he was constrained to take cover near some crates, Charlie continued to provide cover fire for the rest of the team. He returned to the Leviathan with the rest of the away team once the mission was successfully completed. On stardate 83209.6, while running a computer diagnostic to improve sensor efficiency, Charlie, Ernie Hauser, and Elisa Flores discovered an unauthorized message had been relayed from inside the Leviathan to an unknown external source. He later helped locate a Klingon listening post in the Bomari system. This time, he remained on board the Leviathan. Tala briefly left Charlie in command while she attended to a disturbance caused by Lucas in the . Just before he took a seat in the , he was informed that Jason had returned to the ship. Charlie was reassigned to in the s and s on stardate 83234.7. New officer Dylyp Azeli inherited his former position of chief of operations. On stardate 83259.8, Charlie transported Jason, Tala, Lucas, Dylyp, and a small security detail to a diplomatic conference on Regulus IV. On stardate 83685.3, Charlie was tasked with keeping a transporter lock on K'Valk while K'Valk piloted a into the "mouth" of a . Charlie was unfortunately unable to transport K'Valk off the shuttle due to interference from the planet killer's armor, as well as B'vat's fleet. On stardate 83832.9, Charlie transported Jason's away team down to Nimbus III, just outside Paradise City. He later beamed emergency supplies, rations, and security teams to Paradise City on Jason's orders as a gesture of good will. After the Leviathan s battle with Hassan the Undying's dreadnought over Nimbus III, Tala told Charlie he could transport the away team back up. Traits Personality Charlie had a rather vulgar vocabulary. He would often use terms such as "bloody", "bloody hell", or "bastard". Relationships Crewmates Charlie did not seem to have many close relationships with his fellow crewmates on the , but he got along with several of them. Lucas Wells On one occassion, Charlie was put off by Lucas and another crewman speaking in Spanish on the . He did not seem to hold any resentment despite his assumed prejudice, however, as he later enthusiastically agreed with Lucas on a comparison he made between the behavior of the Klingons and the Gorn. The two had a working professional relationship; they both brainstormed on what could be preventing the Leviathan s s from working at Vega IX when the Borg attacked the Federation colony. Ernie Hauser Charlie and Ernie had a good relationship. On one occasion, they worked together to improve sensor efficiency on the Leviathan. This led to them discovering an unauthorized transmission that was sent from within the ship to an unknown location. Charlie told Dylyp Azeli – when the latter had first come aboard the Leviathan – that Ernie was the "best navigator" in all of Starfleet. Dylyp Azeli Charlie and Dylyp met when Dylyp came to relieve Charlie from his position as . Charlie immediately commented on how "proper" Dylyp spoke, comparing him with a Vulcan. Charlie began acting very casually around Dylyp shortly after, seemingly showing he had already warmed up to him. He also believed that Dylyp had a "good head on his shoulders". Leo Anderson During a crisis, Charlie bonded a bit with Leo. Because the was off the ship, Charlie was tasked with repairing s that had been damaged by a power surge. Leo offered help to Charlie since he was more familiar with the systems on the ship. Charlie happily obliged, and was very impressed by how efficiently Leo worked, stating that he had a "bright career" in front of him. He later complimented Leo again after it seemed the damage to the Leviathan had been repaired, and once more when power was fully restored. Appendices Background and trivia *Charlie did not have a first name in the original draft of . He was added to the chapter as simply an extra member of Jason Fredricks' to the . CaptFredricks liked him enough to keep him as a recurring character and again included him in . *Chronologically, Charlie's first appearance is in (chapter 1), but by publish order, he first appeared in "Stranded in Space" (chapter 3). This discrepancy was caused by the 2014 rewrite of chapters 1 and 2. *Charlie was originally meant to be from , but CaptFredricks decided to make him British instead. *Charlie's pips indicate that he holds the rank of a chief petty officer, but in "The Price of Liberty", he introduces himself as "Ensign Charlie Morgan". He is also referred to as an ensign in "Khitomer Crisis". Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Unofficial appearances * }} Notes and references }} Navigation Category:Humans